The Blume Job
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: A job to take down a CEO seems easy enough, but going into a surveillance state with corruption, the Mob, and above all, The Vigilante, is different. Aiden and Nate are racing to take him down, but will they be able to?


Chapter One

Nate sat at a kitchen table in a house in Indianapolis. Haley Benz sat across from him with her head in her hands.

"Alexander Blume ordered my husband's hit. My husband was a whistleblower and threatened to go public with his accusations. He was hit by a car on his way home. Blume and the police claim the video shows a red car hitting hit, but it was a black and blue van, used by the private company that contracts to Blume. Please help. I just want justice for my husband," Haley pleaded. Nate slowly nodded.

"We can help you, Ms. Benz," Nate said. Haley opened her mouth to say something else, but Nate continued. "No need for payment. We work on an alternate revenue stream."

Haley stood up. She and Nate shook hands. "It's a deal."

"So, this is Alexander Blume," Hardison said, clicking to display the man's picture on the monitors. He was a tall, thin man with brown hair. "The CEO and founder of Blume off creating software for the encryption company Cryptex. Eventually created Blume in Chicago. He and his teams of programmers pioneered the Central Operating System, also called the ctOS. This thing is sweet. Somebody with access to its functions can control almost anything in Chicago."

"What do you mean by 'somebody' with access?" Eliot interrupted. Hardison gave him the evil eye.

"I'm saying I don't have access. Before 2003, it was hard to crack. In 2003, the creator of ctOS, guy named Raymond Kenney, instigated a blackout of ctOS. People died. Blume therefore increased the encryption, making it harder. Then, in the past few years, a hacker group called Dedsec has been in a cyberwar with Blume, making it even harder. Then two years ago, a vigilante named the Fox, also known as Aiden Pearce, shut the ctOS down in another blackout. He has been spotted on and off since. Now, we need to be aware that we are not the only major players in Chicago." He clicked a slide to a middle aged man in a white suit. "This is Niall Quinn. He is the son of mob boss Dermot Quinn, also known as Lucky Quinn. He is the leader of the Chicago South Club, and he is a serious contender for the power in Chicago. It is unknown whether he is fighting Blume. He is ruthless though. He controls crime everywhere except two places: Pawnee and the Wards."

"And he doesn't control these because?" Eliot asked. Hardison gave him another mean look.

"Stop interrupting and I will tell you." He clicked to a picture of a bearded man in olive drab fatigues. "This is Sam Reid. He is the leader of the right wing militia in Pawnee. They originally provided security for Blume in that area, but they control all crime in the area, and they are fighting a street war with the Chicago South Club and also our next contenders." He clicked to the picture of an overweight African American man in a leather jacket. "Tyrone Hayes, also known as Bedbug. He is the new leader of the Black Viceroys, after somebody killed Iraq Wade, his cousin. He is reclaiming the Wards from the Pawnee militia and the Chicago South Club after a reorganization. He is mainly dealing with those problems for now. He is still worth mentioning.

"Then, of course, there is the Anarchist, a new vigilante who seems to have ctOS access.

"Dedsec will likely be our biggest ally, as we are both fighting Blume. Any questions?" Hardison asked, wrapping up his presentation.

"What about Pearce? Is he in Chicago?" Parker asked.

"Nobody can confirm where he is, but the search hits show that he has been noticed in St Louis. I think he is probably there," Hardison answered.

"So what con are we pulling on Mr. Blume?" Eliot asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure. We need to spy on him first," Sophie declared.

"Ok. Let's get to Chicago."

"Jackson, I'm not sure about this," Nicki said to her 12 year old son. Jackson shrugged. He had started talking a year ago, but he had not seen his uncle Aiden since he sent them off.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Uncle Aiden would never let anything happen to me," he assured his mom, but mostly tried to assure himself. He still remembered Aiden killing all those men at the Racine Yacht Club. He suddenly saw a car pull up. His uncle Aiden stepped out and began walking towards the door. Jackson ran to the door to open it. Aiden stood on the top step. Jackson hugged him

"Hey Jacks," his uncle said, returning the hug.

"I've missed you uncle Aiden. But let's get out of here before Mom changes her mind about this," Jackson said.

"Hi Aiden," Nicki said stiffly. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that they had been forced to vacate their Chicago home because of Aiden. "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too," Aiden said. He gave her a hug. "I'll take care of Jacks." Nicki gave a smile, but it looked a bit forced.

"Bye mom!" Jackson said as he hugged her and grabbed his backpack and duffel bag. He hurried out the door and put his stuff in the back seat. Aiden gave a goodbye to Nicki and walked to the car. He got into the driver's' seat and began to drive.

"We are going to have a great time."

Alexander Blume sat in his chair. He was viewing the most recent footage of an attack on the street headquarters on the Black Viceroys. There was a blurred out man leading the attack, with another blurred out man following him.

He clicked it off and picked up the phone. He clicked one and it speed dialed.

"Hello, this is Silent Vigil Security Contractors. How can we help you?"

"I need to speak with Theodore Huxley," Alexander said simply.

"I'll transfer you to his office," the receptionist replied. His call was picked up by Theodore.

"Yes? Theodore Huxley speaking," Theodore said.

"It's Alexander. I just thought you should know some important information. The vigilante is back, and he's coming with a vengeance."


End file.
